Examples of proposed semiconductor devices for electric power control include a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structure which is equipped with a field plate electrode located below a gate electrode. Moreover, they also include a structure in which the width of a field plate electrode becomes smaller, stepwise, in a depth direction.